Coronation Street Wiki:On this day
The On this day template is a feature of the Coronation Street Wiki main page. Each corresponding to a particular calendar date, the 366 individual templates are descriptions of significant storylines in Coronation Street history which featured in episodes broadcast on that day. List of templates Completed templates are listed below, with corresponding events: *1st January 1990 - Deirdre Barlow throws Ken out of the house. *2nd January 2000 - Curly Watts is astonished by the return of Raquel. *3rd January 1992 - The McDonalds' premature baby, Katie, dies. *4th January 1984 - Elsie Tanner leaves the Street for good. *6th January 1975 - Mavis discovers Carlos's motives for proposing *7th January 2004 - Brenda Fearns kidnaps Bethany *8th January 1975 - Gordon Clegg finds out Betty Turpin is his mother *9th January 1978 - Ernest Bishop is shot dead in a wages raid on Baldwin's Casuals *10th January 2011 - Joy Fishwick dies at the hands of John Stape *11th January 2010 - Sally Webster tells her daughters she has breast cancer *12th January 2007 - Tracy kills Charlie Stubbs *13th January 2003 - Richard Hillman kills Maxine *14th January 2011 - Claire Peacock absconds to France with Joshua and Freddie *15th January 1973 - Alf is selected as the new Mayor *17th January 1996 - Denise Osbourne copnfesses her affair to Ken Barlow. *18th January 2008 - Vera dies *20th January 1975 - Lynn Johnson is murdered in No. 9 *21st January 1998 - Emily Bishop spends the night up a tree *22nd January 1986 - Ken confronts Mike about Susan *26th January 1994 - Reg Holdsworth and Maureen Naylor marry *27th January 1971 - Val is electrocuted *28th January 2009 - 7000th episode, Jed Stone shows up alive *1st February 1961 - The residents are evacuated to the Mission due to a gas leak *7th February 1968 - Elliston's Raincoat Factory is demolished *8th February 1993 - Lisa Duckworth is hit by a car *9th February 1976 - The Ogdens break their TV while hiding it from the TV licence company *15th February 1989 - Brian Tilsley is stabbed *16th February 2004 - Tracy Barlow interrupts Steve and Karen's wedding *17th February 1983 - Deirdre tells Ken she's having an affair *24th February 2003 - Richard confesses his crimes to Gail *1st March 1995 - Reg gets a hairpiece *2nd March 1977 - Bet tackles Mike about his lies *4th March 1968 - Len finds Elsie a mess *5th March 2012 - Frank Foster is murdered by Anne Foster *6th March 1989 - Dawn Prescott accuses Alan Bradley of rape *7th March 1979 - The lorry crash *8th March 2004 - Nick rescues Janice in the Underworld fire *9th March 1981 - Arnold Swain asks Emily to commit suicide with him *10th March 1997 - Gerry Turner holds the McDonalds hostage *11th March 1994 - First appearance of Norris Cole *13th March 1989 - Rita confronts Alan Bradley about his deceit *14th March 2008 - David pushes Gail down the stairs *17th March 1993 - Carmel Finnan takes a fall down the stairs *18th March 2007 - The Mortons move into No.6 *21st March 1962 - Ena, Minnie and Martha go to the launderette *25th March 2007 - Deirdre and Tracy's two-hander *26th March 1999 - Curly wins his house back from squatters *27th March 1978 - Elsie is mistaken for a prostitute *28th March 1990 - The Wiltons move into No.4 and Kevin's moustache is shaved off *29th March 1998 - Deirdre is found guilty of fraud *2nd April 1980 - Ena Sharples leaves Weatherfield for good. *3rd April 1963 - Christine dumps Frank *4th April 1979 - Brian Tilsley and Gail Potter become engaged. *5th April 1976 - Elsie Howard returns. *6th April 2007 - Janice Battersby causes Joanne Jackson to be arrested. *7th April 1997 - Derek Wilton dies of a heart attack. *10th April 2005 - Ray Langton dies. *11th April 2010 - Sophie and Sian's first kiss. *13th April 2001 - Toyah is raped *15th April 2002 - D & S Hardware fire *16th April 1979 - Audrey Potter first appears *17th April 1963 - Elsie battles the bailiffs *18th April 1997 - Don Brennan drives Alma Baldwin and himself into the Quays in his taxi *23rd April 1997 - Roy and Hayley are married for the first time *26th April 1978 - Len appears in court on a charge of being drunk and disorderly *27th April 2009 - Paula Carp announces that Colin Grimshaw is Julie Carp's father *29th April 1981 - Elsie's house is wrecked by Muriel Fielding *30th April 1993 - Reg and Maureen's water bed bursts a leak *1st May 2000 - Street Cars opens for business *2nd May 1966 - Ena is arrested for shoplifting *3rd May 2010 - Blanche Hunt dies *4th May 1983 - Fred's car sinks in the lake *5th May 1982 - The Queen opens the new outdoor set *6th May 1998 - Jack is distraught when he thinks Vera had made a pie from his pigeons *7th May 1973 - Alf and Annie are installed as Mayor and Mayoress of Weatherfield *8th May 1995 - Betty Turpin meets Billy Williams after 50 years apart. *9th May 2005 - Candice Stowe has a disastrous audition as an "eye in the sky" traffic reporter *10th May 1967 - A goods train derails through the viaduct. *11th May 2009 - Tara Mandal unveils a nude poster of Dev as revenge for his cheating *12th May 2011 - Dennis Tanner returns after 43 years *13th May 1964 - Martha Longhurst dies in the Rovers *14th May 1986 - Susan Barlow marries Mike Baldwin *15th May 2006 - Gail Platt suspects David of sending cards from Richard Hillman *16th May 1999 - Greg Kelly holds Sally Webster and the girls hostage in No. 13 *17th May 2013 - Roy Cropper finds his father died three months before, thinking his son wanted nothing to do with him *18th May 1987 - Audrey Roberts lets rip at Deirdre Barlow after Alf's heart attack *19th May 2003 - Les Battersby is jailed for six months for assaulting PC Mick Hopwood *20th May 1994 - Jack Duckworth is stuck on the roof after trying to rescue Fergie *21st May 1993 - Alf Roberts sells the Corner Shop to Reg Holdsworth *22nd May 2005 - Ian McKellen's last appearance as Mel Hutchwright *23rd May 1973 - The residents visit Woburn Abbey *24th May 2004 - Gail Platt and Eileen Grimshaw fight in the street *25th May 1983 - Jack Duckworth meets Vera as "Vince St. Clair" *26th May 2008 - Hoodies attack the Kabin *27th May 1992 - Lisa and Terry's wedding *28th May 1990 - Hilda Ogden makes a flying visit back to the Street *29th May 1968 - Dennis Tanner and Jenny Sutton's wedding *30th May 2001 - Steve McDonald and Karen Phillips marrying for a bet *31st May 1995 - Samir Rachid is attacked by thugs *2nd June 1969 - First appearance of Betty Turpin *3rd June 2002 - Civil war re-enactment *4th June 2007 - Car crash leading to Paul Connor's death *5th June 1992 - Ted Sullivan and Rita Fairclough's wedding *7th June 2000 - Alison Webster dies *8th June 1977 - The Street's Silver Jubilee celebration *9th June 2010 - The Underworld siege reaches its climax *10th June 2002 - Bet Lynch's return *11th June 1962 - Christine Hardman considers suicide *15th June 1998 - Samantha Failsworth leaves *17th June 2001 - Alma Halliwell's death *18th June 1986 - Rovers fire *24th June 2005 - Steve McDonald falling out with Tracy Barlow *25th June 1979 - Bet Lynch and Rita Fairclough's caravan holiday *26th June 1968 - Hilda rows with Elsie in the street *27th June 1983 - Elsie kicks Suzie Birchall out *29th June 1994 - Tanya's affairs are discovered. *30th June 1965 - Blue John Mines trip *1st July 2011 - Stella Price reveals she is Leanne Tilsley's mother *2nd July 2004 - Norman Wisdom's cameo *3rd July 2009 - Maria gives birth on a beach *4th July 1966 - Dennis Tanner mistakenly shows a nudist film at the Mission of Glad Tidings *7th July 1975 - Ray and Deirdre marry *8th July 1964 - The Ogdens buy No.13 *9th July 1980 - Hilda Ogden rescues Elsie Tanner from a fire *10th July 1974 - Maggie Clegg and Ron Cooke's wedding *12th July 1976 - Hilda unveils her "muriel" *15th July 1964 - Emily jilts Swindley *17th July 2006 - Freddie Peacock's birth *19th July 1995 - Roy Cropper first appears *20th July 2003 - Peter marries Shelley *22nd July 1970 - Elsie Tanner and Alan Howard's wedding *24th July 1968 - Len and Ray come to blows over Elsie *25th July 1973 - Elsie is knocked down *27th July 1981 - Ken and Deirdre's first wedding *28th July 1980 - Renee is killed *29th July 1991 - Deirdre Barlow confronts Phil Jennings *30th July 2010 - Colin Fishwick dies *1st August 1962 - Ken marries Val *5th August 1987 - Alan brings Rita to her surprise wedding *6th August 1999 - Sidney Templeton dies *7th August 1968 - Frank Riley torments Val *10th August 1979 - ITV strike *12th August 2001 - The Croppers are arrested for kidnapping Wayne Hayes *13th August 1986 - Hilda re-opens the Rovers *20th August 1993 - Brendan Scott dies *30th August 1965 - No.7 collapses *1st September 2003 - Curly's last appearance *4th September 2011 - A drunk Carla Connor knocks down Stella Price *6th September 1967 - Elsie and Steve Tanner are married *8th September 2000 - Jez beats Steve up *13th September 2006 - Claire's post-natal depression *16th September 1963 - Sheila Birtles breaks down *23rd September 2005 - Status Quo visit the Rovers *24th September 1999 - Ashley and Maxine marry *26th September 1984 - Mavis and Derek jilt each other *1st October 1975 - Aftermath of the fire at Mark Brittain Warehouse *2nd October 1961 - Harry Hewitt and Concepta Riley marry *3rd October 2007 - Frank Nichols dies *4th October 1991 - Bet Gilroy gatecrashes Reg Holdsworth's flatwarming *5th October 2003 - Todd Grimshaw kisses Nick Tilsley *8th October 1986 - Kevin Webster and Sally Seddon marry *9th October 2006 - Fred Elliott dies *10th October 1997 - Mavis Wilton leaves the Street *11th October 2000 - Freshco siege *12th October 2005 - Jamie finds out about Danny and Leanne's affair *16th October 1995 - Bet leaves *18th October 1972 - Pub olympics at the Flying Horse *19th October 1983 - Kevin Webster's first appearance *22nd October 1962 - The Walkers' 25th wedding anniversary party *23rd October 1963 - Jerry and Myra's wedding *25th October 1989 - Curly Watts joins Bettabuys *28th October 2002 - Ken hits Aidan Critchley *29th October 1969 - The Lake District coach crash *5th November 1973 - Mark Hillkirk is injured on bonfire night *7th November 1997 - Jim McDonald interrupts Fiona Middleton and Alan McKenna's wedding *8th November 2010 - Jack Duckworth dies *9th November 1988 - Derek Wilton and Mavis Riley are finally married *10th November 1965 - Gamma Garments fashion show *11th November 2002 - Richard sets fire to Audrey's house *15th November 1978 - Ray Langton leaves for Holland *16th November 1998 - Tony Horrocks and Des Barnes are attacked *23rd November 1981 - Len buys the vacant plot of No. 7 *24th November 2004 - Maya Sharma story climax *28th November 1984 - Stan Ogden's funeral *30th November 1987 - Eddie Yeats returns *2nd December 1964 - Rita's 1964 appearance *3rd December 2008 - Tony Gordon and Carla Connor marry *6th December 2010 - A Metrolink tram crashes onto the street *7th December 1983 - Len Fairclough dies *8th December 1989 - Alan Bradley hit by a tram *9th December 1960 - Episode 1 *19th December 2008 - Peter Barlow causes a scene at Simon's nativity play *21st December 1970 - Joe Donelli kills himself *25th December 1987 - Hilda's last appearance *30th December 1960 - May Hardman dies *31st December 2006 - Danny and Frankie Baldwin leave the street Category:Organisation Category:On this day